scratchpad_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Aladarzan (1999)
Aladarzan (1999) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1999 movie "Tarzan". Cast *Baby Tarzan - Baby Aladar (Dinosaur) *Young Tarzan - Dink (Dink, the Little Dinosaur) *Adult Tarzan - Adult Aladar (Dinosaur) *Jane Porter - Neera (Dinosaur) *Professor Q. Porter - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Clayton - Kron (Dinosaur) *Kala - Plio (Dinosaur) *Kerchak - Yar (Dinosaur) *Young Terk - Suri (Dinosaur) *Adult Terk - Clover (All Hail King Julien/All Hail King Julien: Exiled) *Kala and Kerchak's Baby - Todd (All Hail King Julien) *Flynt - King Julien (Madagascar franchise) *Mungo - Maurice (Madagascar franchise) *Tarzan's Mother - Aladar's Mother (Dinosaur) *Tarzan's Father - British Spikethumb (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving/The Land Before Time TV series) *Young Tantor - Young Alex the Lion (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Adult Tantor - Adult Alex the Lion (Madagascar franchise) *Tantor's Mother - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Gorillas - Various Lemurs in Movies and TV Series *The Baby Baboon - The Baby Raccoon (Brother Bear 2) *The Baboons - The Raccoons (Brother Bear 2) *Ship's Captain - Daddy Topps (The Land Before Time franchise) *Sabor - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) Scenes *Aladarzan (1999) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Two Worlds" *Aladarzan (1999) Part 2 - Plio Finds Aladar/Carnotaurus Attacks! *Aladarzan (1999) Part 3 - Plio Return/"You Will Be in My Heart" *Aladarzan (1999) Part 4 - Could If You Keep/Lion Mane *Aladarzan (1999) Part 5 - Lion Stampede/"Son of Man" *Aladarzan (1999) Part 6 - Aladar and Yar Vs. Carnotaurus *Aladarzan (1999) Part 7 - Kron, Dweeb & Neera in the Jungle *Aladarzan (1999) Part 9 - Neera Chased by the Raccoons *Aladarzan (1999) Part 10 - Aladar Meets Neera *Aladarzan (1999) Part 11 - "Trashin' the Camp"/Aladar the Iguanodon *Aladarzan (1999) Part 12 - Kron's Announcement/Aladar to the Jungle *Aladarzan (1999) Part 13 - "Strangers Like Me" *Aladarzan (1999) Part 14 - Going To China/Clover and Alex gets Yar out of the Way *Aladarzan (1999) Part 15 - Aladar Leads Neera, Dweeb and Kron to the Lemurs *Aladarzan (1999) Part 16 - Plio Shows Aladar to the Past/Clover and Alex misses Aladar *Aladarzan (1999) Part 17 - Kron Betrays Aladar, Neera and Dweeb *Aladarzan (1999) Part 18 - Clover and Alex to the Rescue *Aladarzan (1999) Part 19 - Kron Attacks the Lemurs *Aladarzan (1999) Part 20 - The Final Battle *Aladarzan (1999) Part 21 - Neera Stays/Finale "(Two Worlds; Reprise)" *Aladarzan (1999) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Aladar(baby).jpg|Baby Aladar as Baby Tarzan. Dink_the_Little_Dinosaur.jpg|Dink the Little Dinosaur as Young Tarzan. 33931_133312876716925_104758479572365_169400_8052316_n.jpg|Adult Aladar as Adult Tarzan. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-3519.jpg|Neera as Jane Porter. IMG_6844.PNG|Dweeb as Professor Q. Porter. Kron.jpg|Kron as Clayton. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Plio as Kala. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-1031.jpg|Yar as Kerchak. Profile_-_Suri.jpg|Suri as Young Terk. 1447609_1420753562019_full.jpg|Clover as Adult Terk. Char_143081.jpg|Todd as Kala and Kerchak's Baby. E9ec6f81697a.png|King Julien and Maurice as Flynt and Mungo. Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg|Aladar's Mother as Tarzan's Mother. Land-before-time3-disneyscreencaps.com-3334.jpg|British Spikethumb as Tarzan's Father. Madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg|Young Alex the Lion as Young Tantor. Alex madagascar.jpg|Adult Alex the Lion as Adult Tantor. FlorrieConcept.jpg|Florrie as Tantor's Mother. Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|The Baby Raccoon as The Baby Baboon. Brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3510.jpg|The Raccoons as The Baboons. Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3759.jpg|Daddy Topps as Ship's Captain. Carnotaurus.jpg|Carnotaurus as Sabor. See Also *Aladar & Neera (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD